


being lavellan

by Alketa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alketa/pseuds/Alketa
Summary: That was almost illuminating, Leinor begun thinking, maybe one day they would fight together, "𝙢𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙, 𝙇𝙞𝙙𝙮𝙖 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚"A thought that accompanied her up the mountains, and after closing the breach, during the festivities, and it did not abandon her even while facing Corepheus.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas





	being lavellan

Leinor Lavellan,  
Sleep never came for her, so tired and yet so restless. It didn't help hearing all the scream of anger and anguish coming from the survivors.  
Corepheus attacked unexpectedly, an army of corrupted templars and an Archdeamon at his command. What could ever prepare them for this?.  
Closing the breach had seemed so incredibly unreal, that something had to happen after that.

Leinor was still weakened by the mark after healing the sky, but she somehow found strength to face him, the Elder One. 

She didn't get to see him at Redcliffe, in that abominable future that must never come to be, but after securing the alliance of the mages, nightmares already plagued her nights; the orrible torture her companions had faced, the world destroyed around them, Lirium growing into them, recurring over and over in her head.  
What had happened to her clan in that future?,what had become of Lidya?  
Confronting with Solas had helped her greatly, he spoke for hours of so many things, his tales of the fade so beautifull, that at the end of the day she hoped she could dream of those memories instead; but the nightmares still returned to torment her the night before the fateful day they would have tried to close the breach again.  
That night Cassandra visited her, surely they begun suspecting that a demon was plaguing her, so they begun speaking, of her dreams, of that future, and of her life back home, with the clan and her sister, and for Herald wellbeing she remained until morning, conversing.  
Leinor confessed, "of my failure in that future, I did not think of the faith of the world, both more that I wanted to run of and find out what had happened to my sister"  
"But you did not, you returned to us" Noted the seeker, relieved  
" Dorian was positive about repeating whatever process had brought us there, so I hoped, if I return back, I can cancel this, I thought... " She paused, frown on her features, bending even the tattoos on her face, doubt was evident, doubts of herself  
"You fear you will fail, in another way, but you should not think of this, we believe in you, we saw you disappear and return, not only victorius but... "  
"We did not return victorious Cassandra, we escaped, before we could even see what this "𝙀𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣𝙚" even looked like." Tears begun filling her eyes again, shame overwhelmed her, what would the keeper say if she saw her now, crying in front of a human, trusting that human even, but she had very few friends in this inquisition, they all treated her with distrust in the beginning, now all they see is a hero, sent from their prophetess to save them from evil, but why should she do that , why should she save this people that look down and spitt in the face of her own people.  
She thought that even Cassandra was the same as them, for a time, made some comments of why couldn't Leinor believe in the Maker same as she believed in her own gods, asked confirmation "did Andraste really send you?"almost hopefull for a yes, did not take long for Leinor to understand that Cassandra did not view her as an elf, or a dalish, or even as the Herald. To Cassandra she was a woman with a difficult task, not only for what has to be done, but also all the eyes that observe her and her people. Friendship did not come easily anyway but little by little the two women were opening to each other. 

Opening her heart now maybe could have helped he anguish "my fear lays in what Leliana said before Dorian dragged me into the portal"  
Cassandra remained silent eyes fixed in front of her waiting for Leinor to he ready.  
"I watched, I owed you at least that, as you and Solas got at the front to stop the demons, and I did not falter, I watched as they brought your corpses inside the throne room, and yet I stayed still, Leliana begun shooting and did not stop, she begun reciting the chant, I almost moved then, Dorian stopped me" Tears flowed now, breathing was becoming difficult. Both the women on the floor in the heralds room, leg crossed, near the fire, Cassandra looked like she was on the verge of tears too. "But it is not that the part that feel the worst" The Helard needed liberation, Cassandra was there to catch her if need, she nodded, and Leinor continued, "Before all this, before we could hear the demons arriving, Leliana told me “Lidya still fights for us”"  
The seeker gasped "your sister, but how?, why did she tell you this?"  
Leinor could not continue further, whimpering, she thought how pathetic she must have looked. But the seeker finnaly understood "You are not afraid of your failure per se, you dread the possibility that your sister might take your place, if failure occurred"  
Silence rested with the for a few seconds.  
"What is she like? " Asked then Cassandra, to distract her from the new thought invading her mind.  
" She would totally do that, I mean...take my place, she wanted to be the one to come at the conclave, but she is a mage and to send her where there are so many templars, too risky, we couldn't know if it was a trap for the mage rebels "  
"I see, your worries have a great reason, some of us fight for our beliefs, others fight because they can do nothing else, you fight for those you love, it is onorable, perhaps the most onorable."  
"Thanks Cassandra" Her words were not much but the seeker was not great at findings the right ones for comfort, her thought returned to Lidya, what will it be of her if Leinor is not strong enough?  
" What I meant is that, we all leave a legacy in our fight, maybe Lidya will be yours"  
That was almost illuminating, Leinor begun thinking, maybe one day they would fight together, "𝙢𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙, 𝙇𝙞𝙙𝙮𝙖 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚"  
A thought that accompanied her up the mountains, and after closing the breach, during the festivities, and it did not abandon her even while facing Corepheus


End file.
